


all alone in space and time

by deerie



Series: doctor who fusions that probably shouldn't exist but do [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/deerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Later, he'll convince Scott to go and look for a body in the woods. He doesn't know that yet. Before, he convinced Scott to go and look for a body in the woods. It's his fault both times; Stiles already knows this.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A short Doctor Who fusion, because I've got no control over my life anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all alone in space and time

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Every Me Every You" by Placebo.

The doctors tell his parents his problems sitting still and focusing come from ADHD. Stiles is seven years old and even he knows that's crap. 

(His mom would be so mad if she knew he was using those kinds of words, even in his head.)

But ADHD doesn't account for the chunks of time he loses and for those he gains. ADHD might account for the way his mind moves - faster, whirling, careening, tumbling - if he was any other child. 

Stiles Stilinski has never been normal. He doesn't want to make his mother sad though, so he takes the medication and lets it dull him down and tries to smile at her even though he feels like he's moving through jello. Time goes so slowly when he's on his medication.

Stiles wonders if it's like this for everyone. That sounds so _boring_.

*

At night, Stiles dreams of fields. Brilliant red waves of grass that sway in the wind and a dome - he dreams of a magnificent dome and the city encased inside, all the curved buildings that shouldn't make sense but do. He dreams of silver-tipped trees and woods alight not with fire but with the light of two suns. Everything is rust and dust and there's a beat under his skin, staccato.

Stiles wakes with a start to his dad rapping short bursts on his bedroom door. One, two, three - "I'm up! I'm awake, stop," Stiles yells. He hears his dad mutter an affirmative before going down the stairs. 

Stiles tries to remember what he was dreaming about, but the memories are gone. All he has left is a taste in the back of his throat and there's a scent lingering in the air, like dirt in the summer time. For a moment after he sits up, he feels his heart hammering in his chest, too fast, before he calms. 

He presses his thumb to the corner of the picture of his mom and there are seconds where he can't remember how her fingers felt in his hair or the sound of her voice or anything, really. It all rushes back to him a half beat too late and settles uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. 

Later, he'll convince Scott to go and look for a body in the woods. He doesn't know that yet. Before, he convinced Scott to go and look for a body in the woods. It's his fault both times; Stiles already knows this.

*

When Stiles is in the thick of the fight, staring death in the face, surrounded by werewolves that aren't his, their sharp teeth bared - he thinks he should be afraid, but he doesn't feel it. All he can think is that these shifters are nothing to him - _children_ at best - and Stiles has looked into the Schism and it stared back at him and gave him something he never wanted. 

Stiles already knows what it feels like to change, the hot sick rush, the ways his arms splay out, the way it feels to look into a mirror and see someone else stare back at him. He knows the feel of lightning in his bones. He feels ageless and these wolves - these wolves are finite. 

He isn't scared of the enemy wolves. Please. Stiles has a pack of his own. He hasn't come here alone.

*

Stiles has this old watch.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Derek grabs his hand, tells him to run.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not going to be a fully realized work! But I thought, we see a lot of Stiles-as-the-Doctor, why not see Stiles as the Master. So I wrote it. I hope you enjoyed it. :)
> 
> If you ever want to hear why I think Derek Hale could totally be the Doctor, come talk to me at my [tumblr](http://deerie.tumblr.com)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Sound of Drums](https://archiveofourown.org/works/863652) by [Brambleshadow_of_WindClan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)




End file.
